Raincheck
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [CWR]Only one person can settle her fears and give her new hope...[Post 'Weeping Willows']


Hey all! Here's a quick one shot for post-"Weeping Willows". I was so in shock after that episode. Marg did such an amazing job. How anyone could show such hatred for your real-life husband is truly an awesome actress (but we aready knew this :P)

Anyhoo, This is dedicated to my best friends Eri, Rosanna and Ste :) Couldnt do all this without you guys :)

And Rosanna, I've actually written Lindsey how you write it! With an 'i' instead of a 'y' likeI usually do! Proud:p

* * *

Catherine Willows sighed and shook her head at the disappearing figure of Gil Grissom.

Never in her life had she felt more alone. Her oldest friend was barely talking to her; Nicky still resented her for taking over Swing Shift; and not to mention her own daughter who was growing up faster than Cath could get a grasp of.

Lindsey's words from that night still rung in her head – "Are you going out again!"

Not anymore.

Once again a man had come between her and her families: home and work. And this was the last time.

Spinning on her heel, she took off to the locker room.

The door slammed against the wall leaving a small dent in the plaster. Catherine hadn't realised how her guilt had manifested into anger in such a short distance.

"Whoa! Hi there" A voice pulled her from her embarrassed reverie.

Cath looked ahead to see Warrick rounding the corner from the shower room.

"Sorry" she sighed. At least one person was talking to her. Noticing the sole towel wrapped around his waist, and the one with which he was drying his hair, her eyes widened before being cast to the floor. "Sorry, I'll just grab my bag and leave you in peace"

"You're alright, there's no rush"

"Heh, you wouldn't say that if you were in my shoes" she muttered as she opened her locker

Warrick put the towel around his neck and grabbed at Cath's arm, dragging her onto the bench with him. "What's up?"

Cath's shoulder's drooped as a sigh escaped her sinking head. "I did it again"

"Did what?"

"Alienated my family and friends because of a guy?"

"Adam Novak?"

"Adam Novak. I have one drink in a bar after shift to unwind, and Grissom ends up barely talking to me; Nicky is talking to me even less, if that's possible; and my mother just adds it to the list of reasons why I'm a bad mom and daughter"

"Okay, first off? You are an amazing mom. Lindsey is so lucky to have you. She's just going through the normal teenage years" he leant in to add, "Plus, I'm pretty sure her mom was a million times worse at that age"

She smirked. It felt good to smile! She hadn't done that through this whole…ordeal. "Don't remind me"

"As for your mother? I hear they're all pretty much the same, so you're not alone with that"

Cath shot up and slammed her back against her locker, "Oh my God, listen to me. I'm harping on about my mother when…when…" she gestured to Warrick. She felt mortified! Here she was complaining about her mom, when Warrick never knew his.

"Hey, its fine. You needed a friend and here I am" he stood, facing a red faced Cath.

"I know you are. You always are here" she smiled, straightening the towel around his neck. "Thank you for that"

"Anytime" he said, pulling her into a hug.

As her hands lay vertically across his shoulder blades, she sighed into his dewy skin, "What am I gonna do, Warrick?"

"I don't know. But I do know Grissom will come around; Nick is just sore at Ecklie still and taking it out on you; and _you _will bounce back stronger than before" he pulled back and fixed a strand of hair behind her ear, "you always do"

Her eyes followed her hands as they lay across his bare chest, "I'm just sick of having to"

Warrick's eyes locked onto hers. It wasn't the first time he'd been immobilised by the vast blue of her eyes, and he hoped it wouldn't be the last. Her tough and feisty exterior always melted away in moments like this revealing the little girl within who just wanted to be protected and loved.

She didn't know how he did it. In any situation, he could always calm her down and restore faith in herself. Her fingers began to aimlessly circle on his chest.

Warrick leant in. he gently brushed his lips against her ear, whispering in a deep voice "I'm suddenly aware of how naked I am"

Cath smirked as he pulled back, tightening the towel around his waist.

"Tell you what, I'll go and get dressed and treat you to some diner"

"I'd love to but…but I really need to go home. Spend some time with Linds, away from work and my mother"

Warrick smiled. If he was going to lose out on a date with her, he was glad it was only going to be to Lindsey.

"Raincheck?" he asked

"Raincheck"


End file.
